Lose Yourself
'"Lose Yourself" '''is the 11th episode of Season 1 of ''Backstage and the 11th episode overall. It aired on Family Channel on May 27, 2016 and aired on Disney Channel on June 17, 2016. Synopsis Vanessa pushes herself to her limits to impress Ms. Maria; Julie takes a stand for her artistic expression; Bianca reconsiders her future at Keaton. Plot Julie walks into Keaton in her uniform from the school her parents thinks she goes to. She turns around so that others won’t recognize her and goes into the girls change room. She comes out dressed and confident now and happily reminds one of the students about the student council meeting. Meanwhile in the dance studio, Maria goes over the mid-term choreography with Vanessa and the other dancers. As the music finishes, Vanessa apologizes for messing up and they take it again from the top. Maria notices that Vanessa is struggling and decides that all should take a break from Step, Sister. Vanessa strongly disagreed about the idea in her confessional. As Maria puts on a hip hop song, she asks if its all for the dance and Maria responded that this will help her and all the other dancers. However, Vanessa suspects that Maria might be punishing her. showing Scarlett her art.]] Julie and Scarlett are walking down that hallway, near the entrance of the school and Julie tells her that she’ll appreciate her artwork. Before they arrived there, Scarlett assured Julie that she likes art and likes pictures all the time in Instagram. They arrive to Julie’s artwork and Scarlett is left impressed. Julie explains that it’s an inside out classroom that represent the out of the box education that they receive at Keaton. Scarlett tells Julie that she should get an award for it. Just then, Principal Durani tells Julie to go to his office immediately. Jax and Bianca work on their mid-term assignment in the music room. As Jax shows Bianca some of his music samples, Bianca doesn’t really like them, calling the beats too fast or too slow. Calling her Goldie Locks, he tells Bianca to make it just right. Then they hear that the results from a previous test are up. They go to check their scores and Jax gets happy that he got a 92% and Bianca tells him that she got the same score. Jax says that that test was so easy and pointed out that someone got a 64%. Bianca stays quiet. As Jax leaves she sees a sad Denzel and assures him that he’ll do better next time. It turned out that he was upset because he got a 95% and wonders where did he go wrong. Bianca sadly admits that she is the one who got a 64%, being an F in Keaton. She sadly looks back at the results. Jax comes back telling her that nap time is over. Back in the dance studio, students dance to a hip hop routine. Maria commends the student for a good job. Throughout the dance, she calls on Vanessa, telling her what and where to improve on, leaving her confused as she gives her advice. Vanessa thinks that the reason why Maria is treating her that way was because she didn’t have it to the National Ballet and she’s taking it out on the students like herself. In Durani’s office, he explains to Julie that Keaton does not tolerate vandalism to which Julie is aware and assures him that her art isn’t vandalism. Durani tells her that the chairs she used are school property and were used without permission. Julie said that those chairs were collecting dust in the supplier closet and gave them a purpose and that those chairs represent the change of the traditional classroom. Durani tells her that he appreciates her vision but tells her that it doesn’t change the fact. Julie again defends herself by saying that art is taking something ordinary and made it extraordinary with Durani again calling it vandalism. Julie reminds him that he is the principal of an art school and Durani warns her and commands her to dismantle her work or he’ll get in touch with her parents. Carly asks Vanessa if she thinks that the new choreo is fun, which Vanessa sarcastically agrees. Carly noticed that something is up with Vanessa and she tells her that it’s amature hour and that they are wasting their time instead of working on the Step, Sister routine. Carly tells Vanessa that she may be overthinking thing, but Vanessa responds that Maria hates her. Carly said that its is impossible to hate her, as she tried it before. Maria enters the studio with hats, she suggested they are going to try a choreo while having them on. The students get excited and she reminds them that this is supposed to be fun. She assures Vanessa that she’ll love it. As everyone take their positions, Maria tells Vanessa to switch places with Jenna, leaving Vanessa realize that Maria hates her. Julie again walks with Scarlett taking the remainder of the chair with her. She’ upset what Durani thinks and wants to go to the school board, the mayor, even the media to get him out of the job. Scarlett reminds her how will she do that if her parents don’t even know she goes to an art school. Julie says that she has to do something so that administration won’t turn them into mindless zombie conformance. Then she has the idea that they actually need zombies, having Scarlett puzzled and tells her that zombies aren’t real. Jax shows Bianca another one of his samples asks for her opinion. She remains idle to it and concentrates on a game on her phone. Jax stops the music and says that he feels that sounds the same as music on the radio. Bianca indifferently tells him to change it, asking her for some ideas, to which she stays silent and eyes on her phone. Jax tells her some bad ideas and again Bianca doesn’t pay attention to the ideas. Finally, Jax takes Bianca’s phone away and reminds her that their partnership is worth 40% of their mark and that she needs to contribute. Bianca tells him that she has nothing to offer and that he’s better off on his own. Jax admits that he misses that annoying Bianca and tells her to get out and walk to have the super annoying Bianca back, the one who had some opinions. He gives her a yellow notepad and tells her to go write some lyrics and to come back when she has something to contribute. In the hallways, Julie has a group of students with zombie paper bags and talks into a microphone telling her statement. She argues that students will not be conformed by administration. Durani come out from a room and tells her to shout it down immediately. Julie said that the students have decided and agreed to how they can express themselves. Durani tells everyone to stop and go back to their classes, leaving her alone. Durani tells Julie that he’s calling her parents and to follow him into the office. writing lyrics.]] Meanwhile next to the stairs, Bianca tries to write some lyrics. However, she keeps struggling to find good lyrics. She thinks that the best song are the ones that make one feel something and wonders what is she currently feeling. She turns and observes some ballet students and writes some lyrics that came to her. After reading them, she feels that they were no good and yanks and throws that pice of paper, not noticing that someone picked it up. The dancers dance the hip hop routine with their hats on this time. Again Maria keeps calling on Vanessa to improve her attitude on her dance. She gives her some scenarios to imagine, but that made her even more confused. Vanessa loses it and tells Maria to imagine her quitting. Maria tells everyone to take a drink. She goes towards Vanessa and is saying that nothing that she’s been doing hasn’t been good enough for her. Maria tells to loosen up and that she’s taking it all too seriously. Vanessa said that its impossible to do so and that dance is her life. Maria assures her that they are alike and Vanessa responds that she wants Carly to be Cinderella and tales what she’s been doing to her all day. Maria explains to her that all she’s been doing was for her and reminds that dancing comes with a ton of pressure and that no one wants to see a dancer who is not having fun. Then she has Vanessa to thinking about the reason why she started dancing and to remember how that felt. Bianca walks in to the music room to talk to Jax about her plan. She tells him that she’s going to bail on the assignment and talk to Park so that his scare won’t be effected. Jax reminds her that if she does that, she’ll fail for the semester and would get kicked out of Keaton. She admits that she’s the one who got a 64% but Jax already had a feeling. Bianca tells him that she can’t do it. Jax tells her what his flute teacher once told him. Bianca is left surprised that Jax is classically trained. He tells her that everyone is afraid of being judged. Bianca reason that he is afraid about being judged for being too talented and that she is getting judged for being ordinary. Jax reminded her that she has starred on many shows but Bianca said that it’s different because of makeup and editing but in Keaton she’s just her and she’s not good enough. She has made up her mind and Jax said fine, calling her Goldie again. Bianca tells him to stop and that her hair is brown. Durani is one the phone with no one answering. Julie tells him that her parents are very busy people. Durani assures for that he will call until someone answers that phone. Julie tells him that her parents support the art world and they would go to the school board, which could potentially make him lose his job. Durani tells her that he’s got all the files he needs to contact them. Denzel is outside the announcement board and pins a note that he found after a bad day that cheered him up. Bianca approaches him and asks him where did he found that note and he explains. Bianca reads it out loud and agrees that it’s was good and takes it. Outside the quad Maria tells a group of students that they are in for a treat. Vanessa explains in her confessional the first time she fell in love with dance was when she was 4 or 5 years old, dancing on stage with Carly. She explained that it was the most fun she’d ever had. The dancers perform their routine with much energy and excitement. Scarlett waits anxiously outside Durani’s office. Julie is still in there with him. They both stare at each other in silence as he eats. Meanwhile, Scarlett decides to get up and leaves he office. Durani starts getting suspicious and asks her what’s really going on. Just about Julie was going to explain to him, the fire bell rings. He looks at her again and Julie says that she didn’t do anything, since she’s been with him all day. Durani tells her to leave and mentioned that he will be talking to his parents and Julie said that she’ll make sure of it herself. Julie walks with Scarlett outside saying that Durani is determined to destroy her life and mentioned that today she got lucky and worries what will she do next. Scarlett admitted to her that she pulled the fire alarm. Julie said that she has never been so close to being caught before and she just has to lay low, even if it means many things for her. At his office, Durani looks up for Julie’s parents information and has no result from either or, leaving him wondering. Trivia * Scarlett pulled the fire alarm. * Bianca was part of the group of the 'zombie' protest organized by Julie. * Kit is mentioned in this episode. * Miles, Alya, Kit and Helsweel were seen in flashback. * Bianca’s student ID is 39234567675. * The name of Julie’s parents are Gary Maslany and Linda Maslany. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Kyal Legend as Julie *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Matthew Isen as Jax *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett Recurring *Pippa Leslie as Maria Schiller *Dewshane Williams as Principal Durani Absent *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Romy Weltman as Kit *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park *Jane Moffat as Helsweel Songs *"Step, Sister!" *"Get Up" *"Baby" *"Baby Let Go" Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:A to Z